10:34pm, August 14th
by makotobae
Summary: Oneshot. IsabellaxTom


When the secretary gave Isabella's folders, she sighs, half discouraged. She had a lot of patients to see today, plus a few operations. Usually, she would have been happy to see her patients and makes the operation, but today was a bad day, even though it was one of her favourite day of the year.

It was her birthday.

Isabella took a fast look at her folders and headed to the first patient room; an old woman who had a heart attack a few days before. When Isabella entered the room, the old woman, welcomed her with a warm smile.

''Happy birthday, my dear Isabella!''

''Thank you very much, Fae.'' She answered, smiling the more truly she could. Today, she didn't at all to smile and be happy. Not at all. ''How are you today?''

''I'm more than fine. My daughter is coming to visit me today. I couldn't be happier than I am right now.'' Isabella smiled as the old woman started talking about her daughter for the countless time. After her usual check-up, she left the room, her smiling fading on her lips, and headed to the next patient that was a few rooms further. This is going to be a long, long day…

[…]

At lunch time, Isabella went to the cafeteria, sitting at her usual table. She wasn't hungry at all, plus, she had an operation in an hour, she couldn't eat, scare to throw up during her work. Isabella closed her eyes and sighed. She wishes she was at home, instead of in that hospital…

''Happy Birthday, Bells!'' Isabella opened her eyes, and saw her friend Ely, in front her, smiling and hiding something in her back. ''Today is _your_ day!''

Isabella and Ely studied together to become doctor. Since the first day at the University, they became best friend and never left each other. Luck was with these two women; they both have been hired to the general hospital of London. Their dream.

''Thank you, Ely'' Isabella smiled, without energy.

''Oh… What's wrong?'' Ely sat in front of her friend, suddenly worried. ''Aren't you supposed to be happy today? It's your birthday, I mean-''

''We had a fight… again.''

''Hmm… I see.'' Ely sighs. They remained silent for a few seconds until Ely spoke again. ''I hope this can bright up your day a little bit.'' She took off her hands from her back, holding a little red box with a black bow on it. Isabella took it. If it was he present, it was really small! What could it be? ''C'mon, open it, open it!'' Ely said, clapping her hands. She seems more excited than Bells to open the present, like if she didn't even know herself what it was… Maybe she forgot and didn't want to unwrap it, so she waited until today, so Isabella could open it, we never know with Ely…

Isabella undid the bow and opened the small box and looked into it. It was an owl necklace, one of the most beautiful Isabella ever saw! And it seemed to be in…

''Is it in diamond? I guess, it's fake, or it would have cost you a lot!''

''It's in real diamond.'' Ely smiled. ''My sister made it for a client, but she didn't like it and instead of wasting it, I took it and decided to offering it to you for your birthday.'' Isabelle smiled, and for real this time. But it faded right away.

''Thank you very much, Ely. I love it!'' Isabella put back the necklace carefully in the box and closed it.

''You really don't seem to be happy, Bells… Wanna talk about that fight?''

''Oh, you know, it was a fight like another… We don't spend too much time together, I complain he's always in the studio with the guys…'' She sighed. ''I'm used to it.''

''And you are scared that he might be mad at you… On your birthday?'' Isabella nodded. Ely wished she could say something to her friend, but she never really got into a serious relation ship before, so she was helpless in that case. She couldn't only stay here and listen to her friend, that's all she could do. And Isabella knew it. She shook her head and looked at her friend.

''And how about you? I've heard that you might go out with one of that new _male_ nurse.'' Isabella smirked as Ely blushed slightly. ''Be careful, the colour of your cheeks is competing the colour of the box'' she said as she showed the box containing her present.

''We aren't formally dating… I mean, I said hello to him in the corridor this morning… Does that count as dating? I don't think so.'' Isabella laughed. ''Anyway, I think he's gay…''

''What makes you think that?''

''I saw him leaving with a man yesterday… And he sure didn't look like his brother of a friend…'' She sighed. ''I'm so unlucky with men. Either they aren't interested in me… or they are gay.''

''My poor Ely. You'll see, one day, you'll find the right guy for you. But be sure it is the good one.''

''It seems there's only our boyfriend to be a good guy. I'm so jealous of you.'' Isabella smiled, even though she didn't want too. Her boyfriend might be the good guy for her, but the good guy always has flaws…

[…]

It was nearly 10pm when Isabella finally came back to her apartment. She kicked her shoes in the closet near the door and let her handbag on the little table right in front of it, and putting carefully Ely's present beside it. All she wanted was to take a bath and take out all those clothes, smelling sick people and hand-sanitizer. She walked toward the living room to open the TV and put more 'life' in her apartment and jumped in surprise.

''Tom? What are you-''

''Late operation?'' He said, lifting his head up to her.

''Yes… An urgent one…''

''So I guess you aren't hungry?'' He pointed at the kitchen behind him with a little movement of his chin. Isabella couldn't believe her eyes. There was a table worthy of a 5 stars restaurant set up.

''You did this for…me?''

''It's your birthday, right?'' He smiled, even thought the smile seemed fake though. He got up and Isabella saw that he was wearing a suit.

''Why are you dressed up like this?''

''I first wanted to invite you to a 5 stars restaurant for your birthday, but I thought that you might be too tired and wouldn't want to go out… So I kind of changed your kitchen into a 5 stars restaurant and I dress up too…'' Isabella's eyes filled up of tears. Even thought they had a big fight yesterday, he still made all this to her, to make her smile, to make her happy… She just couldn't believe it.

''I'm so sorry, Tom. I didn't know you would have…'' She sighed. ''I'm really sorry. For yesterday and for tonight.''

''… I guess you aren't hungry?'' Isabella shook her head. ''Then we can jump right to the present?'' She lifted up her head. Tom took Isabella's hand and walked toward the door of the apartment.

''Wait, we're going outside? What's my present? Wait a minute, I'll go change-''

''No, don't change, you're perfect like this.'' Tom kissed Isabella's cheek gently before grabbing his keys and opening the door.

[…]

''Are we there yet?''

''In a few steps… Be patient.'' Resting his hands on Isabella's eyes, Tom drove her to a certain place that she wanted to know absolutely. Isabella never really liked surprises; well, she was scared to be disappointed, that's why she never really liked that. A few seconds later, Tom stopped.

''Are you ready?''

''Yes, show me!''

''Alright!'' Tom took off his hands, revealing a fountain. It was the fountain of a park they both knew so well. But there were some things that shouldn't be there. Like the bottle of Champagne and the two glasses, surrounded of rose petals, on the border of the fountain.

''Are we...''

''Yes, the place we first met… and also the place were I fell in love with you, Isabella.'' Tom took her hands and approached the Champagne's bottle. He sat on the border of the fountain, inviting Isabella to do the same. ''I'm sorry too for yesterday. I was tired and I didn't mean all the things I said to you. I'm really sorry. And I can't let this fight ruin us. I know it was one of the biggest we ever had, and I don't want it to ruin us… Because without you, I'm simply nothing and you know it.'' Isabella smiled. ''And I don't want to risk to lose you again. I want you to be mine, forever, Isabella. Would you?'' Tom got up and placed one knee on the ground, right in front of Isabella.

''Tom? What are you… doing?'' Tom too out of his pocket a little box.

''Isabella, since three years, everyday you light up my whole day. We had rough times, but we always got over them and they never teared us apart. Not every relationship are that strong, you know. And I'm scared that if I don't ask it, I'll lose you and I don't want to lose you. It would be the most horrible thing that could ever happen to me. I love you and I loved you since the first day I saw you, sat on the border of that fountain, in your doctor's smock and you dropped your folders. You remember? I helped you to pick them up and that's when our eyes first met, when we both lifted up our head… Like in the movies.'' He chuckled softly. ''Isabella, I promise, from now, to love you no matter what until death tears us apart. Isabella, would you marry me?''

_At 10:34pm, on August 14th, Isabella was now Mrs. Tom Fletcher._

* * *

><p>A Little present for my friend Bells. Hope you liked it :')<p> 


End file.
